


An Atom in a Sea of Nothing

by chipsandwaffles



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Threesomes, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipsandwaffles/pseuds/chipsandwaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash reflects back on the last two hours of his life and proceeds to freak the fuck out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Atom in a Sea of Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> I really like threesomes I'm sorry leave me alone and I love them so much so here you go.

Wash, York and North were all together on Wash's bedroom floor, pillows and blankets curling around them for comfort. North was on Wash's right, running his hand through the blond strands of his hair, while York was dozing off on his left, his arm draped over Wash as he tried to get some sleep.

They both seemed pretty comfortable, but Was was far from it. He watched the ceiling, afraid to move in case he woke York up. Then again, it seemed like a good idea in his state of mind to get up and leave before he had a major freak out over this situation.

It had only happened about an hour ago, the gentle touches, the quiet kisses, the small squeezes and tiny noises that were exchanged between the three of them. Wash remembered how York held his hips, how North kissed him when it hurt, how the both of them had told him it was okay; the way they told him he was okay.

He wondered how either of them could be so comfortable now and on the verge of sleep when Wash was worried that after this they couldn't be friends anymore. How could they when they've already seen so much of each other?

"Wash?" Wash didn't say anything when North called his name, too busy remembering how he said it earlier, how he kept making sure he was okay.

"Wash, you okay bud? North sat up and looked down at him, removing hid hand from Wash's hair. Wash wanted to nod and tell him that he was okay, to leave him alone but his mind decided against it.

"Wash, are you okay?" North asked again, putting one of his hands on Wash's cheeks. He closed his eyes, nuzzling slowly against North's hand. His hands always seemed to calm him down or at least in this case, helped him calm down a little bit. 

"You gonna answer my question or keep being a cat like usual?" Wash opened his eyes and looked up at him, frowning. 

"I'm thinking is all."

"That's never good." Wash gave North a look and he chuckled. "I'm joking. Come here." North shifted his body to face Wash, holding his arms out as he crossed his legs. Wash looked at him for a moment before rolling his eyes and crawling into his lap, nuzzling his head into his neck when they usually sat together. North wrapped his arms around Wash and kissed his cheek, squeezing him gently. 

"So, you wanna tell me what's up?" 

"Not really," Wash mumbled, and North rolled his own eyes. 

"Come on. I know you hate talking about your problems but you either tell us now or we find out later, and you know that's never good." Wash grumbled into North's skin and sighed. 

"It's just... It's weird."

"What?"

"This. Us." North and Wash looked over at York who had let out a loud snore, mumbling a few words before turning over. North rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. 

"He is such a slob." Wash laughed quietly, closing his eyes in content as North held him. 

"Yeah, but you still love him."

"Yeah..." North smiled when Wash nuzzled his neck again, his hair tickling him. "Wash, if you felt uncomfortable when we did it you could've said so and we would've stopped. You know York and I would've understood." 

"No, it's not that. It's- It's not like I didn't enjoy it. I just-" 

"Are you afraid of something bad happening?" North interrupted, resting his head against Wash's. Wash didn't say anything. He wondered how North could be so calm all the time and how he could possibly know what was on his mind. Was he that easy to read? 

"Wash?" Wash mumbled out a 'yeah', and North smiled. He shifted slightly and pressed his lips against Wash's quickly and softly. 

"It's okay. Nothing is going to happen between us. It was your first time; it's okay to be a little jittery, Wash." 

"It is?" Wash asked.

"Yeah. It's okay," North replied. Wash sighed and shifted in North's arms, snuggling as close as possible. 

"Okay. If you say so." 

"Wash, don't drink with your helmet on!" North and Wash both look over to York again, seeing him still fast asleep, deep in a dream. Wash chuckled, and North shook his head in amusement. 

"I'm gonna tell you now, Wash. York has some pretty wild dreams, so you might want to watch out for that." 

"Great." 

"And he pushes people off the bed." 

"What did I get myself into..."


End file.
